


I’ll love you, oh, I will love you.

by Anonymous



Category: ONEUS (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Fluff and Angst, Jealousy, M/M, Pining, Slow Updates, a lot of misunderstandings, domestic half the time, its gonna progress really slowly i think, shy lee keonhee, slowburn(?), stream a song written easily bye, there are outside characters btw, there could be smut but im not sure, typical college au, very slice of life-like, will probably rewrite in the future
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-06
Updated: 2020-05-06
Packaged: 2021-03-03 04:16:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,687
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24038758
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: College student Keonhee develops a crush for a well known athlete, Geonhak. There were cute indirect dates, messages past midnight, etc. But all goes for the worse when Keonhee slowly learns that Geonhak has a particular favourite dongsaeng, maybe a bit too close to that dongsaeng for Keonhee to believe otherwise.It’s great knowing your crush likes boys too, but it doesn’t help if the said boy your crush likes isn’t you.
Relationships: Kim Geonhak | Leedo/Lee Keonhee
Comments: 7
Kudos: 19
Collections: Anonymous





	1. a schoolgirl crush.

**Author's Note:**

> Alternate summary was once; A lot of misunderstandings, and Keonhee just wants to ride Geonhak’s thighs. 
> 
> Title is from plastic flower btw. Just think about it, and maybe then you’ll be prepared well for this fic. 
> 
> -
> 
> Also I’m a newbie writer, I apologize in advance if there’s mistakes or annoyingly odd parts of the fics. English isn’t my first language, and I’ve never seriously written before, I just wanted to flood the Leehee tag with some works.

The apartment is for once; quiet, and Seoho had been sleeping like the dead for about 3 hours straight on the living room couch. Keonhee knows it’s a Saturday and it shouldn’t be a problem, but it’s 5PM and Seoho hasn’t bothered to move or showed any signs of being physically alive. And having a dead roommate in his apartment is the last thing Keonhee wants from this cozy Saturday morning.

Keonhee can’t really remember the last time they’ve slept in, with the last group assignment nearly tearing their friendship and minds apart, it was almost as if they were barely in the apartment half the year. Keonhee sighs in relief as he takes a second sip from his cup of coffee, still staring at the lifeless Seoho body. 

“Ya, Seoho-hyung.” 

To which Keonhee was met to no reply. Yes, it’s considerably stupid to just yell and expect the dead to hear. But Seoho’s pale white face is not something Keonhee looked forward to be poking. 

“Seoho-hyung, are you alive?”

Silence. Now as patience drains from Keonhee, he grabs a book from a nearby coffee table and smacks his hyung with it. 

A groan of pain is now heard. And Seoho is a hundred percent awake, “Why..”

Keonhee just chuckles, “It’s 5PM, hyung. Go wash up and add some color to your face.”

-

“So who is it?”

Keonhee just blinks back at his hyung, then squeezes his eyebrows together expressively to hope for the other to elaborate more about the out of no where question. Not that he isn’t used to it though. 

Seoho just looks at Keonhee intently, mouth stuffed full of cereal, not really caring that it was his late lunch. 

“Who what, hyung.” Keonhee asks back, clearly unamused by the oblivious roommate. 

Seoho only raised his eyebrows in confusion, expecting his question to not have been anymore obvious.

“You know, the person you constantly message at night? The person that made anxious and squeaky Lee Keonhee to calm down from hyperventilating of stress for our crazy packed assignment?” Seoho pokes back, eyes still on his dongsaeng as he takes another huge spoonful of cereal.

Keonhee takes in the information, and immediately blushes furiously. “There is no such guy—”

“So it’s a guy?”

Keonhee just shuts up now. Biting his embarrassment and cursing inside his head, “no..”

Seoho only musters a smirk, “but the guy seems to know how to make our sweet Lee Keonhee smile ear to ear, it’d be a shame if I don’t get to know about him.” 

The way Seoho teased him didn’t help at all, as much as Keonhee knew he’s been much giddier these days because of _someone_ , doesn’t really mean he actually gave much thought to why. And hearing about it from another perspective only makes Keonhee dumbfounded by his obviousness. Keonhee hides his face in his palms and sighs,

“Okay he’s like, very sweet and caring..”

And Seoho continues to chug down his remaining soaked cereal. Not really surprised but happy nonetheless. Though now he’s forced to play Keonhee’s little ‘dancing around the topic’ game, so who really won here?

-

It was one of those mini hangout sessions, they were at Hwanwoong’s shared apartment with Yeonjun. But Yeonjun was out for the week and didn’t mind any upcoming parties in their apartment if they were held. 

Seoho and Geonhak were in charge of whatever food they could cook with the ingredients Keonhee bought (which mostly consisted of meat after meat) as Dongju and Hwanwoong were by the couch.. not really participating in anything but it’s the thought that counts, right? Youngjo was arriving a bit late which caused Geonhak to roll his eyes and start cooking without care.

And Keonhee was still the constantly anxious and squeaky Lee Keonhee then.

They gathered to sort of shittalk about their shitty professors, to basically rant and relief themselves from overworking. The tension between being in the classroom and in this apartment is such a big difference, and Keonhee wouldn’t have it any other way. 

Seoho leaves to buy other ingredients because he insisted that this was just too unhealthy and he wanted drinks. Or it could just had been an excuse to leave the kitchen before he got killed by Geonhak after several times of playing with the pepper shaker.

Keonhee just giggles in disbelief and checks up on the kitchen, also to sneak a snack from what was cooked. 

“I’ll kill you too if you touch any of the meat.”

“That’s such an unnecessary threat, hyung.” Keonhee pouts, hoping that if he appeared sad and convincingly hurt Geonhak would change his mind. 

And to his liking, Geonhak sighs and feeds the blue haired dork a piece of bacon, which Keonhee immediately beams.

They share a few more small talk, but it was mostly because Keonhee didn’t want to leave from the smell of bacon. He was probably gonna suggest another bite too. Geonhak knew that, and proceeded to cover the cooked meals with a lid from the hungry Doraemon. “No.”

But both of them only burst out laughing keenly, as Geonhak threatens Keonhee from coming any closer to the stove by grabbing his waist and guiding him out of the kitchen. Keonhee didn’t think much about it at the time, just played along and fought back like any nosy kid would. But Geonhak was a man of muscle from head to toe, Keonhee was _genuinely_ pushed out of the kitchen by Geonhak’s hands on his waist alone.

Seoho didn’t seemed like he was coming back any time soon. So Geonhak was fine with leaving the kitchen to share more small talks with the hungry dongsaeng as he lead Keonhee to the balcony. (He was thinking about threatening the poor younger that he’d throw him off, but he rationalizes that’d probably do more damage than liked)

Maybe it was then that playing around with Geonhak got more enticingly fun, maybe it was before that and the day Keonhee laid eyes on Geonhak’s muscles while he played soccer on the field was what got him keen to know more about the hyung. 

But Keonhee knew for sure after talking about it to Seoho he may have developed a small crush for the athletic hyung before knowing.

-

“KIM GEONHAK??????”

Keonhee mentally screams as he smacks Seoho to quiet down, cheeks and ears tinted rosy red. 

Seoho lets out noises that Keonhee almost assumed was a nearby balloon deflating. Again, failing to shut Seoho up, he takes the book from earlier to smack him. “HYUNG SHSJSHSHSHDG”

“Ahhh Okay okay! I stopped screaming! Stop hitting!!”

It took them about minutes before Seoho has actually stopped letting out deflated balloon noises, so hence the hitting to not cease. It got Keonhee to rethink his life choices, which he actually thought of a lot. 


	2. a date?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Seoho is having fun teasing Keonhee, Hwanwoong is very much betrayed at the fact he was the second to know, Geonhak, and Keonhee has the metaphorical butterflies in his stomach he’a always read about when he was younger.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’ll have to add new tags along the way! So please check them time to time in case there are certain things you’re not comfortable with~

Keonhee almost never heard the end of it from Seoho. 

And Seoho accidentally telling Hwanwoong made two points clear that afternoon, 1. Don’t tell Seoho your secrets, 2. Don’t befriend a Seoho if you’re not mentally ready to put up with it. 

Hwanwoong gasps loudly, both his eyes and mouth widening extremely big from surprise. Then came the pushing,

“You told Seoho-hyung before me? Your best friend? Your 98-liner? And why of all people did you end up liking Mr. Muscles for Brains?”

Keonhee only slouches over the table in more maddening embarrassment, “One, hyung is my roommate. Two, I don’t know!”

The two stares at Keonhee hide his face on the table. Hwanwoong relaxes now, it was only to exaggerate and tease Keonhee but knowing the long noodle boy he probably was exhausted out of his mind from questions Seoho asked. Probably questions no one would had wondered if they weren’t Seoho.

“It all started when Geonhakie-hyung messaged me after that party at your apartment, then it escalated? It became routine to talk to him before sleeping.” Keonhee finds himself saying as he recollect his thoughts on the table, all while twirling his spoon.

They were at a cafe, the night drew closer as the sky was painted softly with shades of pink. There wasn’t much to worry about as the end of the year came closer, much to their luck their college break has finally started too. A lot of things to reminisce and so much to laugh over, it barely feels like they’ve only experienced a year. 

“You know, since we have so much free time now...” Hwanwoong starts wiggling his eyebrows aggressively. As Seoho catches up with the suggestion he beamed back at Keonhee’s uncertain face. 

“Please stop thinking whatever you’re thinking,” Keonhee huffs. Only for the other two to share more aggressive eyebrow wiggling as though a contest started. 

And then the eyebrow cramps came. 

-

Keonhee didn’t really knew what the other two planned as they took him back to his apartment, telling him all kinds of random wishes and blessings. 

_“We won’t do anything, don’t worry about it~”_

_“Remember to wash up!”_

_“Yes, please get plenty of sleep now that we’ve got a semester break!”_

Keonhee could only ponder over millions of things that night, as the realization of Seoho not returning to the apartment with him dawns over him a little too late. When he reopens the door to see the two had left, Keonhee had just then accepted fate. ‘They can’t be that cruel right? They’re probably just messing with me.’ 

-

In the morning Keonhee receives a message from Seoho, in his ryan pjs whilst brushing his teeth. 

**seoho-hyung**

hey!! have you woken yet?

i slept at woong’s place, yes. 

i forgot i shared an apartment with you

**leekeonhee**

hyung wtf

**seoho-hyung**

cool ure awake :D

anyways we have a gathering at the park! just woong, dongju and me though :( 

**leekeonhee**

why the sad emoji? :( 

**seoho-hyung**

we really wanted to trick you into a date with geonhakie but dongju ended up catching me slipping so now he knows u like him too :((

**leekeonhee**

hyung

why r u like this 

**seoho-hyung**

i know im sorry,

ill make it up to you with ice creams ! :D 

please come :( i promise ill shut up 

**leekeonhee**

its fine hyung 

ice cream and pizza 

**seoho-hyung**

ah. okay!

-

Keonhee arrives in a nice sweet pink T-shirt paired with a brown long coat, tight jeans and earrings altogether. But he doesn’t see Seoho, Hwanwoong or Dongju anywhere. Feeling lost, or that he may have went to the wrong park he takes out his phone to message them. 

** leekeonhee  **

where are you hyung?

_ [read 2:03pm] _

hyung?

_ [read 2:04pm] _

REPLY. 

Before Keonhee knew it he basically jumps and nearly screamed when he felt a hand tap on his shoulder. Losing balance from his feet, the same hands came to hold Keonhee from falling. 

“Keonhee-ya?”

Keonhee had his hands gripping tightly at the familiar hyung for dear life. He didn’t flinch nor say a single word as he just quietly stared at the male, and suspects that Seoho knows he’ll need to find a new apartment to live in cause Keonhee is not going to be opening that door for him ever again. 

“Geonhakie-hyung.” Keonhee replies back, flustered for two reasons. That he got scared and squealed right in front of his crush. And that he’s in front of his crush. 

-

“So uh, did you came here by yourself?” Geonhak initiates the conversation as he took a bite out of his ice cream.

They sat at a bench near the park’s lake, with both tired from their small stroll.

Keonhee doesn’t really remember how they got here, just knew that after awkwardly getting out of his hyung’s arms they silently walked along the park and passed by an ice cream cart, which Keonhee insisted he was hungry for. 

He didn’t really think twice about the question either, “No, I was supposed to be here with Seoho-hyung, Woongie and Dongju.”

Geonhak only chuckles in response, “They dumped you?”

“Probably,” Keonhee sighs, understanding that it sounds a little pathetic. 

“Sucks to be them, they’re stuck with Seoho-hyung after all.” Geonhak tracks back and takes another bite from his ice cream. 

Keonhee could only muster a small scoff, “Ya, that guy has been driving me crazy.”

Geonhak laughs and almost loses his balance, “can’t imagine having that dork for a roommate, but you guys get along well anyways, no?”

“He’s a good hyung,” Keonhee settles on that, but eyes trails to the sky as he thought harder about it, “It’s just a lot to get used to, nothing too much honestly.”

Geonhak makes a face, “you sure?”

Keonhee just smacks Geonhak’s shoulder lightly at that as he laughs a little, “He’s also your hyung! Don’t be rude!”

After their small chat and ice cream, it just felt normal to grab lunch. So they got up to head to whatever restaurant that looked appetizing after ice cream, not really realizing they’ve just tucked aside initial reasons they were at the park in the first place. 

The restaurant isn’t anything too fancy, but either way both kids were dressed pretty properly for the fit so there wasn’t much to be worried about. Geonhak was wearing a leather jacket paired with a turtleneck, and Keonhee definitely didn’t stared for longer than should. He was admiring it, there’s a difference. 

Keonhee starts reading off the English menu for fun even though it could be a little off tuned, but Geonhak laughs along at the younger’s attempt so Keonhee can barely care. 

They got pizza, some side dishes, two pieces of garlic bread, and a Kim Geonhak taking away the menu from Keonhee before they went broke and order more than they could eat. 

“But don’t you want spaghetti?” Keonhee whines, pouting for real this time.

“I don’t want an empty wallet,” Geonhak assures Keonhee, though smiling a little at the younger’s plush lips. 

“I have a wallet too you know,” Keonhee states as he realizes his hyung has been paying for all of the things out of today.

“But then what kind of a hyung would I be? Seoho-hyung would never treat you as well as I do.” The older shoots back, eyebrows raising and arms flailing expressively, which Keonhee giggles softly to. It’s a gesture very much appreciated, but Keonhee is still flustered by it. 

“If you let me pay for the drinks later then I’ll think about it,” Keonhee squeezes. 

“Sure, fat bunny.”

Keonhee only gasps and smacks Geonhak yet again, both snickering softly as though they were on a secret date.

-

The sky was getting darker, they’ve finished their meal and got drinks but.. the two awkward young adults doesn’t really know what to initiate next. Do they just say their goodbyes even though neither wants the day to end? Do they ask to go somewhere else again?

So many questions but the sun doesn’t wait, Keonhee concludes that they should head back. Of all things in life, walking back alone late in the dark is the last thing he’d want. He’d also very much like to kick Seoho out of the apartment. 

After glancing back at Geonhak, Keonhee almost couldn’t open his mouth. It was a really sweet day, they walked the streets and snickered at some of the lamest jokes. The company was very well cherished, and the feeling in his heart blooming with butterflies at the thought of his hyung staying by his side throughout the day gets him giddier by the minute. He smiles and taps on Geonhak’s shoulder. 

“I have to leave now, hyung.” Clasping his hand together softly, “it was a fun day today; sorry that I dragged you around.”

Geonhak just dismisses it and scratches the back of his dead out of no big deal, “It’s no problem, I was here to go on a casual jog. I don’t think you inconvenienced me at all.”

As Keonhee beams and prepared to turn to the direction to his apartment, Geonhak adds a bit abruptly, “message me when you’re safe at home!”

And the dongsaeng waves his hand radiating with excitement as he continued down the path. 

-

Keonhee opens the door to his apartment.

“How was the date?”

“Get out.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No, Dongju doesn’t know Keonhee likes Geonhak. Seoho’s just good with lies.

**Author's Note:**

> i didn’t expect it to be lengthy. i don’t think i have any plans for how it’ll go either. i’ll update when i can, drop kudos or comments or leave any sort of love :’)
> 
> and sorry if it sucked :(


End file.
